<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Really !? by Neutral03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274654">Really !?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03'>Neutral03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Another World Drabbles [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidnetal secret dating, Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Univser-Modren setting, Beta Hwang Hyunjin, Beta Kim Seungmin, Beta Lee Felix, Disney Movies, EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, Everyone is oblivous, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Nightmares., Morning Sickness, Movie Night, Multi, Nausea, No agnst., Omega Han Jisung, Omega Yang Jeongin, Other, Pixar Movies, Pregnant Han Jisung, Romance, Slight CommedyHopfeully), Texting, The maknes give everyone else way too much credit, Vomiting, angel lee felix, hurt lee minho|lee know, mentioned mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongin and Seungmin have been dating for awhile now. They thought that their friends knew. Turns out they didn't. Oops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Another World Drabbles [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Really !?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is the last installment of In Another World Series! It's been fun, but for now we're done. I still have to finish my Voltron Series and my SEVENTEEN work, so those are next. You should expect SEVENTEEN  to get updated next while I try to plan out what I'm going to do with Voltron. Anyway I own nothing, not Stray Kids, Disney, etc. This is all in good fun. And without further ado, have a nice day, stay healthy and hydrated out there and have fun reading! I'll see you when I see you. <br/>-N.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     After the eventful week that they all had, what with Jisung getting sick, and finals. Then it turns out that Jisung wasn’t just sick he’s pregnant, then Minho got hurt, and somehow 2 couples came out of that, and no one is really sure how that happened. So a couple of days after Minho finally got released from the hospital(It was barely a day, Hyunjin chill!) Felix had decided that they all needed to hang out together for their health. And he knew that all that he needed to do was to get two people on board with it. Those two people being Chan and Jisung. Chan, well because even though they aren’t really a pack or anything, Chan is sort of the leader of their little rag tag team. And it’s also easy for Felix to convince him to do what he wanted after some certain events. And Jisung, not only because he is his platonic soulmate, best friend, twin, and partner in crime, he is also pregnant. And all of their friends have learned early on not to upset the pregnant person in your friend group. So once he got Jisung on board, everyone else by default will have to come. Smart right? Well, Felix thinks that it is.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       And once Felix got the idea in his head it didn’t take him that long to put his plan into action. He hopped out of his bottom bunk and left the room that he shared with Hyunjin and Seungmin. He was the only occupant of that room who was home at the moment. Hyunjin was out somewhere with Changbing. The alpha and beta have spent almost every waking moment that they could with each other since they got together. And Felix thinks that it’s pretty impressive since they’ve only been together for a week. And Seungmin had dragged Jeongin out with him to the library to study for something. Felix really wasn’t sure what it was though, both he and Hyunjin were still half asleep, so he really didn’t get it. But Seungmin was a man who loved knowledge and Jeongin was the only person besides Chan that he could drag into spending hours and hours in the library with him without one trying to kill the other, so Felix just let it go. Which made his plan a whole lot easier since that meant that Jisung was the only other person left in the hours.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>         It took him all of 5 seconds to make it from his room down the hall to the one that the two omegas shared. The door was shut when Felix got there so he knocked gently on the door. He knew that there was a good chance that Jisung was asleep in there, since it was a Friday afternoon and the omega didn’t have class. And there was the fact that he was growing a whole nother living person inside of him. It was tiring work, and it took a lot out of the people who carried them. And Felix can tell you right now that it has been taking a lot out of his friend. They all found out that he was pregnant about a week ago now, and it has been chaos ever since.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Even though Jisung complains about how awful he feels all the time, Felix cannot help but to agree with him on the fact that whoever coined the term 'morning sickness’ should be shot. It is not morning sickness, it is all day sickness, it is you put any food within 3 meter radius of Jisung he starts trying to do an impression of the exorcist. And Jisung has already thrown up on every single one of them at least once in the time that he’s found out. Currently, Changbin holds the record for it. Which is a feat in itself since the alpha doesn’t live here at all. But somehow whenever Jisung gets sick and can’t make it to an appropriate place to puke Changbin is always in the splash zone. Chan comes in at a close second, then Hyunjin(And they never hear the end of it when it happens), Felix himself, Seungmin, Jeongin, and surprisingly Minho is last. One would think that the father of the child that is making Jisung sick would be the one covered in the most puke, but no, it’s not the case here. Felix thinks it’s because the elder is on crutches and can't maneuver fast enough to get in the way. But one thing is for certain, a lot of the time after Jisung gets sick he’s out cold for a couple of hours at least afterwards. So there was a very good chance that he was still asleep and Felix didn’t want to disturb him if he was.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     As it turns out the slightly elder was still very much awake, when not even a full minute after knocking the door swung open to reveal the omega standing there. Felix couldn’t help the yelp that escaped him when the door opened though. He thought that Jisung would still be asleep since he had nowhere to be today. But there he was, his hair was all over the place, he had very prominent bags underneath his eyes, wearing old ratty sweats, half belonging to Minho, and the other half belonging to Chan he thinks. (And that last part didn’t bother him at all. Thank you very much. He is very secure in his new relationship with the elder, and he gets how much brotherly his and Jisung’s relationship is. And that for the longest time Chan was Jisung’s only means of emotional support until him and the others came along.) He had the blanket that Felix had gotten him for Christmas last year wrapped around his shoulders, and he was only wearing one sock. In other words he looked completely normal.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                      ***********************************  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “What?” Jisung asked groggily as he leaned on the door for support. Felix reached out to try and steady the omega some more before he spoke. They really do not need another impromptu hospital trip after last time. “Hey Hannie.” Felix said as he grabbed the elder by the elbow. “Let’s go set down and talk for a bit okay?” Felix suggested as he was already trying to lead the other back to his bed. “You don’t look so hot at the moment mate.” He told him. Jisung didn’t put up a fight, so Felix guessed it was okay and moved them both over to Jisung’s bed. After getting them comfortable again, Felix turned them back to the topic at hand.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>           “Okay to answer your previous question from earlier,” Felix said. “ I have a proposition for you.” He told him. “What is it?” Jisung asked him. Both of them were now laying down on the omega’s bed, cuddling up together. It was one of their favorite past times with one another. Whenever Felix was feeling homesick, or Jisung was feeling extremely anxious or depressed the two of them would cuddle up together until the other felt better. “How about we have a get together tomorrow, just the 8 of us?” Felix suggested. “It’s been a very stressful past couple of months, and all, especially this last week or so.” Felix told him. “And I think that we all need a break from school, life, and worries in general, and since we can’t actually do that now because of school why not destress with each other this weekend.” He told him. “I figured that I could talk Channie-Hyung into letting us all raid his and Minho-Hyung and Changbin-Hyung’s apartment and we all spend the night.” He told him. “You’d get to spend time with Minho-Hyung which I know you haven’t gotten to do a lot since he got out of the hospital, with school, and you not feeling too good.” Felix told him. “I’d get to spend time with Channie-Hyung, Hyun with Binnie-Hyung, and Minnie and Innie get to make fun of us to their little heart’s content.” He pitched to him. “So what do you say?”   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Jisung just laid there and considered it for a couple of moments. Felix could tell since the other had his thinking face on. He was really hoping that he would say yes to it though. “Sure why not.” Jisung said. “I’ve been freaking out for over a week about everything and nothing at all, I could use a vacation.” Felix whooped loudly and wrapped the omega up in a hug. Though he was careful not to squish the elder’s stomach though. He couldn’t hurt his little future niece/nephew. “Thank you Ji! I love you so much!” Felix told him. “You and the little squirrel will not regret this one bit I promise!” And now that he had Jisung on his side the scales were in his favor.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            After what felt like an eternity in their university’s library,(Which was only like 3 hours, one of the shorter periods of times that Seungmin has held him hostage here.) Seungmin had finally had enough of studying and deemed it time for them to go home. The youngest omega couldn’t help his little tiny whoop and victory dance that he did at the news. By this point in knowing the elder beta he had mastered this down to an art form. He got it to where he could execute his moves smoothly and in a timely manner, but not be so loud that they got scolded by the librarian and threatened to be kicked out and banned from the library, again. And don’t get Jeongin wrong, he liked school, or well he liked what he was studying in school. He’s always loved kids, and the classes that he has to take now to be a teacher/social worker were a whole lot more enjoyable to him than any other classes that he’s had to take previously. But he has never been that huge of a fan when it came to studying for hours on end in the library. That was Seungmin’s thing, somewhat Chan’s and sometimes Jisung and Felix’s when they felt like being alone. The maknae has always taken after everyone else in their friend group and preferred to do everything anywhere else unless they need something from the library.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                 But Seungmin’s always been able to convince him to come to the library to study with him, even if that means he’s going to spend the next 6 hours or so bored out of his mind. Now he knows that he would go kicking and screaming if it had been anyone else to drag him there, but Seungmin is the exception to that rule. Even though Jeongin knows that he’s going to be bored for hours on end, he likes watching Seungmin study. And he doesn’t mean it in a creepy way either. He just likes to sit back and watch the elder study. Even though he himself isn’t that big of a fan of school, Seungmin is. And when he studies, you can tell that he’s in his element. It’s quite amusing for the maknae to watch. And besides most of the time he can ham up how bored he is and get Seungmin to get him ice cream or some other treat. Whenever someone else tries that on him, the beta normally just ignores them and says that the favor was dragging their sorry behind into the library for some much needed studying.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                   Jeongin was so lost in thought that he was startled when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He jumped a little bit, and ended up banging his shin on the table that they were sitting at. Lucky for him that it wasn’t that big of a noise or else he’d have the mean old librarian that hates them on his ass nagging him again. He swears that she’s out to get them all. Though the sound and movement was enough to gain Seungmin’s attention. The beta lifted his head up, pushing his glasses back into place from where they were trying to slide off of his nose. “What did you do this time Innie?” Seungmin whispered softly. Even though part of the only reason that they were talking this quietly was because they were in the library, Jeongin could’t help that pesky feeling of fondness he felt at how nice and sweet Seungmin sounded when he was worried about him. “I’m okay Hyung, I just banged my knee on the table when my phone went off.” He told him. Seungmin just smiled at him and shook his head. “Who texted, I think mine went off in my bag?” Seungmin asked as he pulled his bag in front of him to try and dig out his phone. The younger omega just shrugged his shoulders, and moved to dig his phone out of his pocket.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Looking at his phone, the omega saw that it was a notification from one of the many group chats that he and his friends had. It seems that this one was from their main group chat with all 8 of them. Clicking on the little icon Jeongin opened it to see what was going on.  </p>
<p>  Looking at his phone, the omega saw that it was a notification from one of the many group chats that he and his friends had. It seems that this one was from their main group chat with all 8 of them. Clicking on the little icon Jeongin opened it to see what was going on.</p>
<p>Pixie-Hyung: Who’s up for a movie night at the Hyung’s place?!</p>
<p>Drama-Hyung: I’m down when is it?</p>
<p>Kitty-Hyung: What? When’s this, I had no idea about this, did you @Kangroo, and @Babie?</p>
<p>Baby-Hyung: First I’ve heard of it, Chan-Hyung?</p>
<p>Kangaroo-Hyung: Felix may or may not have just called me like 5 minutes ago asking if we could have a movie night at our house tomorrow night. And I may or may not have just told him yes.</p>
<p>Kitty-Hyung: Why would you do that? We live here too Hyung.</p>
<p>Squrriely-Hyung: But Minho-Hyung, Felix came up with the idea for me. He told me that he knew how hard I’ve been having it lately with school, the baby, and worrying about you since you’re hurt and how we’ve haven’t been able to spend time together lately. Lixie said that this is a good way for all of us to get together and unwind together.</p>
<p>Kitty-Hyung: That is so thoughtful Yongbokkie. You’re the sweetest dongsaeng ever.</p>
<p>Puppy-Hyung: You and Chan-Hyung are whipped.</p>
<p>Maknae-On-Top: I agree with Seungminnie-Hyung.</p>
<p>Pixie-Hyung: Alright, you guys can tease the Hyungs later, but the only person who answered me is Jinnie, what about the rest of you?</p>
<p>Seungmin and Jeongin just looked at each other. “So do you want to go?” Seungmin asked him. The younger one just shrugged. “I guess so, it would be nice to hang out with everyone after all of the chaos that was these past couple of weeks.” He said. “And besides Felix-Hyung has Jisung-Hyung on his side, you no we have no choice now.” Jeongin said. “I don’t know about you but I don’t want to upset the pregnant person.” He told him. Seungmin just hummed at him. “Yeah you’re right, I’ll tell them.” Seungmin said as he went back to the group chat.</p>
<p>Minnie: Innie and I are in.</p>
<p>Baby-Hyung: Yeah, I guess that I don’t have that much of a choice since I live there and my boyfriend already said yes anyway.</p>
<p>Kitty-Hyung: I’d love to spend some time with Sungie and baby, and you guys too I guess. Besides I’m stuck here for the foreseeable future anyway why not.</p>
<p>Pixie-Hyung: Well I guess that settles that then. Everyone meets at Hyung’s at 2 tomorrow for fun!</p>
<p>This weekend sure was going to be fun.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The next day Seungmin was woken up by a loud thud and a weight hitting his body. He groaned and opened his eyes, and saw that Felix was laying on top of him. The slightly older beta was grinning at him ear to ear and even though he really wanted to be made at Felix, Seungmin couldn’t do it. The beta was just too soft for that. “What do you want?” Seungmin asked him. He was trying to shove the other off, but Felix wouldn’t move. “Good morning to you too Minnie.” Felix said. “Good morning Felix.” Seungmin said. “What do you want?” He asked him. “It’s Saturday, we have to be at the Hyung’s by 2, and there’s so much stuff to do.” He told him. “Let me guess you need a helper and you want me?” He asked him. The beta just nodded his head at him. “Please.” Felix asked in his high pitched cutesy voice. Seungmin sighed and rolled his eyes at him. “Fine, I’ll help but you have to get off of me first.” Seungmin told him.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Felix did a little cheer as he climbed off of Seungmin and then jumped down from the top bunk down to the bottom. Seungmin wanted to chastise him since he didn’t use a latter and he could have ended up getting hurt, and then there was the fact that Felix was scared of heights to begin with. But he kept his mouth shut and just slowly and quietly climbed down the ladder the proper way after him. On their way out of the room, Seungmin noticed that Hyunjin was still dead asleep in his bed. Though they really didn’t need to be quiet since Hyunjin could sleep through anything. It is always a pain to get the elder to wake up in the mornings when they have class. Though he can understand why Felix woke him up instead of Hyunjin. Besides the fact that Felix and him were usually partners in crime when it came to anything cooking, when it came to stuff like get togethers or mischief his options were either Jisung and Hyunjin. Jisung, he gets why he didn’t wake him up. The pregnant omega really hasn’t been sleeping that well. Morning sickness has really been kicking and handing his ass to him. So it was very hard for him to sleep no matter how exhausted he was. He was either up half the night puking, or he was so nauseous that he couldn’t sleep.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Normally they all took turns to go and sit with him on the couch nights. None of them wanted to leave him alone in case he got sick and just pure worry. Though with Hyunjin it was a lot more than that. Yes, it was his turn on the couch shift, but he’s also hasn’t been sleeping well either. Even though he doesn’t like to talk about it, he’s been having nightmares about Minho’s accident ever since it happened. Watching Minho get hurt like that and being the one to ride with him in the ambulance really messed with Hyunjin. Seungmin could tell that it messed with Felix as well. Since the youngest of their ‘Danceracha’ as Hyunjin deemed them had to step up and take control of the situation and figure everything out until they could figure out what was wrong. And then there’s Jisung, who’s been a complete wreck since it happened. He calls, texts, Facetimes, skypes, emails, Minho every chance he can get during the day. And he had tried to visit Minho at least once a day every day for the first couple of days. But the stress of keeping up with Minho, school, and pregnancy symptoms was not a good combination. After he had almost passed on Jeongin when they were at the library, Chan and Minho stepped in and put their feet down. And then poor Jeongin was not to be trusted in the kitchen even with some supervision. So Seungmin was the best choice.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Walking into the kitchen, Seungmin could already see Felix bustling about bouncing in between packing, and sorting, and trying to figure out what to make food wise that would be easy to transport. Even though they were just going to order takeout once they got to the Hyung’s apartment, Felix has always gone out of his way to make something a little extra for everyone, rather it just be a dessert or a side dish or something. Hence, where Seungmin came in. “Felix, what are you doing?” Seungmin asked him, already knowing the answer to his own question. Felix jumped a little bit at the sound of Seungmin’s voice but quickly recovered and turned to face the younger. “Oh! Hey Minnie.” Felix said. “I’m just trying to figure out what to make Hannie as a backup in case whatever we get makes him sick.” He told him. And there Felix goes again, being a literal angel. “That’s sweet of you Lix.” Seungmin said. “So what do you need me to help with?” He asked as he walked further into the kitchen. Felix just smiled at him and then proceeded to go into a long laundry list of everything that they needed to get done today before they left for the Hyung’s apartment later that afternoon.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Seungmin just smiled and nodded his head at his friend. He knew that it was a lot, and he really wished that he could just go back to bed and sleep until they had to leave. But he knew that with the look on Felix’s face that he couldn’t tell the other beta no. So he just sucked it up and started to work. He really hoped that everyone would appreciate their efforts for today or else he was going to rip Felix a new one for waking him up so early.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Hours later, found all 8 of them gathered up in the living room of Chan, Minho and Changbin’s apartment. All of them were excited to be together after the past stressful weeks that they have all endured together. But tonight they were determined to put away their worries and anxieties for an evening. All homework was left at home, or locked up in a bedroom. Everyone didn’t have to go into work until later in the week. They had food, drinks(Non-alcoholic though.), and then some(courtesy or Felix). And Jisung hadn’t thrown up all day, so they were taking it all in stride. They were all just prepared to watch movies until they couldn’t anymore and spend some much needed quality time with one another. The perfect saturday night if you will. And they all realized that Felix was a genius for planning all of this for them.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Minho and Jisung had taken up one end of the little beat up couch that Changbin and him had found abandoned on the side of the road one day. Minho had his leg propped up on a pillow on the coffee table and Jisung was curled up into his side for comfort. Though they all made sure that he was sitting on the very end closest to the bathroom in case he got sick. Then there was Chan and Felix sitting on the other side of the couch. The two Aussies were mirroring their friend’s positions. Changbin and Hyunjin were curled up together in a little armchair that Minho’s parents had gifted them when they first moved in a couple of years ago. And that left Seungmin and Jeongin curled up together on the floor in between the couch and the coffee table. Neither one of them minded sitting on the floor though. They got a good spot in front of the tv, they were closest to the food, and they didn’t have to watch all of the other couples make out in front of them.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                It took them to about 15 minutes to get everyone settled down and to get the movie started. They were marathoning a whole spectrum of different movies, ranging from Disney to thriller. All in all, everyone was just ready to set back, and relax for a little bit. Everyone was content as they could be, just being in each other’s presence and letting the good times roll as they say. No one thought that anything was going to happen. They all assumed that this was going to be a boring evening, just them, movies and nothing else. Though you know what they say about assuming though don’t you?   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Everyone was very relaxed and sedated. The sole focus of everyone in the room was one the television screen before them. They were in the middle of the <em>“Toy Story” </em>series. All of the couples were cuddled up together just watching the movie when it happened. Jisung was cuddled up with Minho on the couch. He was very content at the moment. He was curled up with his boyfriend and the father of his child. His stomach was full and for once he didn’t feel like he had to puke his guts out. He was spending the evening stress free watching movies with the rest of his friends. After the past couple of weeks of chaos that they have been through it was a very welcoming evening. His attention had drifted over from the tv to the rest of the occupants around the room. Minho was laid back against the couch, his full attention on the movie before them. He had an arm wrapped around Jisung and the omega couldn’t help but to preen a little bit to himself. He was so lucky to have someone like Minho in his life.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He turned his attention to the other end of the couch where Chan and Felix were curled up together on the other end of the couch. The two of them were watching the television, though with the lovingly glances that they would give one another, it was easy to tell that the two of them were lost in their own little world. He was glad, Chan and Felix were some of the people that he was the closest to, and he really wanted them to find someone to spend the rest of their lives with that made them happy. He’s just glad that they were able to do so with one another. Then there was Changbin and Hyunjin curled up in the armchair. Even though there was a big height difference between the two of them. Hyunjin was still sitting curled up on Changbin’s lap in the armchair. Though from what Jisung can tell, the alpha didn’t mind it one bit and was just letting the omega do whatever he wanted. Jisung felt fond watching the two of them. Even though he and Hyunjin had gotten off to a rocky start when they were younger, he could tell that Changbin was smitten with the eldest 00’liner since day one. They were cute together and Jisung was happy for them that they finally got their shit together and confessed. He just wished that it didn't take his boyfriend almost breaking a limb to do so.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Lastly, he turned his attention to the two on the floor. Even though Seungmin and Jeongin were the only two in their friend group that were still single, he thought they were cute. The two youngest of their friend group have always been close with one another. They did pretty much everything together and Jisung could remember when they were in high school and Seungmin used to follow the maknae wherever he went. It was very cute, and he always used to think that Seungmin had a crush on the youngest omega, but he never said anything. Both of them were very private people and they didn’t like people butting into their business. If they were going to end up together, then so be it, Jisung was just going to let them be. Besides, now he had other things to worry about now. Though while he was watching the youngest two he saw something. Jeongin leaned over and pecked Seungmin on the cheek. Jisung found that very odd since neither one of them were that big on skinship. He can clearly remember them running away, pushing away anyone who got close. Sometimes you got a hug, more likely from Seungmin than Jeongin, but they weren’t big on physical displays of affection. Felix had to chase Jeongin around for 3 months before he cornered the younger into giving him a hug. The only reason that he could think of for that to happen would be if they were dating. But they couldn’t be dating righ?  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      “OH MY GOD!” Jisung shouted suddenly. It was very unexpected and it made everyone in the room jump and flinch. All eyes turned to the pregnant omega, worried and confused. They were all scared that there was something wrong with him or the baby. They were all ready to leave at a moments’ notice to rush him to the hospital again. “What’s wrong Jisung-ah, is it the baby?” Minho asked him, his arm tightened around his waist. Jisung looked at everyone around the room and took in the worried looks before it at all sunk in. “Oh, no, no, I’m fine.” Jisung said hurriedly. “That’s not why I yelled.” He told them. Everyone sunk back in relief at that. “That’s good Hannie, but if you’re okay why did you yell?” Chan asked him calmly. “Oh, because I figured out that Minnie and Innie are dating Hyung!” He told him excitedly. And that was when all Hell broke loose again.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “REALLY?” Hyunjin shouted as he jumped off of Changbin’s lap and into the floor right in front of the youngest two. The two of them just looked at each other and didn’t say anything for a moment. Then Seungmin just shrugged his shoulders, and that seemed to be some sort of cue for the maknae to start talking. “Yeah, Hyung and I have been going together for about 6 months now.” Jeongin told them. It took them about 15 minutes to get the screaming under control again before any order was brought back. “6 months, you mean to tell me that you’ve been going out longer than any of us, and didn’t say anything?” Felix asked them. “Well yeah, and it’s not like we were keeping it a secret or anything, we just thought we were that obvious you all knew.” Seungmin said. From the looks that they both got, they weren’t as obvious as they thought they were. Needless to say that this night ended differently than anyone else thought that it would. But at least everyone was happy for the newly discovered couple. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>